


Finding a Purpose

by Smurf004



Series: Finding a Purpose - Family AHOT6 AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Child Abandonment, Christmas Fluff, Family - AU, Female Jack, Fluff, GTAV - AU, Getting Together, I know it's april, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, but Christmas is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Michael, Gavin and Ray. The Fake AH Crew, a team of talented criminals each unique styles and specialties working together as one. One night, a small girl followed them making them stop at her appearance. Disheveled and shaking in Gavin’s arms, they knew she was special, someone they needed to make that little push. She stayed and was welcomed. The six had talked. They wanted to help the child and let her stay with them. They would all be there for her. Then there were three young boys, they were welcomed and when they became official, they wanted to make them official as a family. The Fake AH Crew, a team, a family. As they got up to shenanigans, the kids weren’t the only ones they had to look out for.





	1. The Orphaned, and the Found. Astra

A quiet girl. One who ran from her own shadow. One who was afraid of the train above her. She left for food, ran for her life and cried for a family. A girl covered in dirt of the city and grime from the tracks that were over her head. A caring touch unfamiliar to her. Black hair clung to her skin in lumps, uneven and choppy. Bright eyes of silver and blue wide and tear-filled with fear. Kids ran past her staring her up and down before running off.  
She left with a frown, walking the streets and taller people avoided her walking against the flow. Rain began falling as she followed the path she had walked for months and more. People taking on phones, pulling others closer to them and glaring angrily to the young girl. Her face fell and she stood under the bridge as she waited, a smile on her face when she was a plane fly and a bird stand next to her.

A car flew past with laughing people as red and blue followed after them matching speeds. The girl watched, parting her hair to watch the joy filled car with wondering eyes. The flashes vanished as the car came out of an alley and turned back driving past her again in the opposite direction. She stepped down from her advantage point and followed the car curiously. She went against her rule to find out why they were laughing. The city was cruel and unforgiving. No one really enjoyed living in it.

“What did we get today boys and girls?” A tall man with a moustache asked clapping his hand together. The girl watched from the shadows as six people walked around the table that was covered in shiny items, a few falling clattering across the floor. “Gav, pick them up, would you?” he asked a tall lanky man who removed his glasses from his face to the top of his head. The girl drew her hands back holding them over her mouth as the man, Gav, stepped closer.  
“Ello?” the man asked, an accent she had never heard before. The man had a confused look on his face, the girl looking up to him, one eye wide, the other covered with dark hair. He reached out for her, she retracted her hands from her mouth and clasped them together under her chin, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you” he said opening his hands towards the girl putting the gems on the ground beside him, the other voices lost in discussion.  
The man sat on the ground looking at the girl hoping she’d not reject him. He was patient and the girl seemed to calm a little as her arms slowly fell playing with the hem of her oversized shirt that was used to cover her small frame. “Are you okay there, Love?” the man asked. He was rather patient with the girl. He shook his head to show her how to respond and nodded showing her the other way without speaking.  
“Can you understand me?” the girl nodded. “Can you talk to me?” the girl shook her head. “Is it because you don’t know me?” the girl shook her head. “Is it because you can’t?” the girl nodded. She had never really learnt to talk. “Do you have a name?” he asked and the girl shook her head. “So, you don’t have a family either?” the girl looked confused, but shook her head. A voice called out for the man and Gav turned to face his team, a finger to his lips making them quiet.  
“Can you come to me? I have friends. We can help you” Gavin asked offering the girl his hand one more time. The girl looked into his eyes, taking his hand timidly, her hands cold from the weather and clothing stretched from the rain trapped in the material. Gavin stood, forgetting the gathered items pulling the girl closer to him lifting her up.  
“Who have you got there Gavvy?” the moustached man asked with a chuckle and reach forward to the girl. She shied away from the man’s touch clinging tighter to Gavin’s shirt. Geoff retracted his hand as Gavin bounced the girl a little before turning to face his crew. He explained what he knew. She couldn’t talk, but seemed to understand. She didn’t have a family and she didn’t have a name.  
“Geoff, what are we going to do with her?” Jack, an orange-red haired woman asked worriedly. She was concerned for the child’s safety. They couldn’t just toss her back out into the street, and she’s afraid of anyone even getting close to her. Gavin seemed to be the only one who she trusted.  
“We bring her with us. At least until we can get her someone who can really help her” Geoff said. Jack nodded while the others stayed quiet watching their British friend talk to the girl calming her. The girl looked around to the other four men and the woman nodding to the Lad.

“She can stay with Gavin in his room” Geoff said shrugging as they waited in the elevator. “It’s obvious she trusts you Gavvy, she won’t be comfortable with any of us” with the decided, Gavin let the girl down and let her explore the apartment the team shared. The girl looked around, from the closeness she kept near Gavin. She watched as the taller people roamed in and out of rooms before sitting on the couches.  
“Are you hungry, Deary?” Jack asked quietly knowing any loud noise would startle the girl. She nodded slowly, but not before looking to Gavin. Jack smiled as she set to work preparing a small meal for the child and Dinner for the rest of the team. The girl was lifted to sit on the breakfast bar as a plate was handed to her with a sandwich. Jack smiled and the girl smiled taking a bite into it and looking up at her, hair still covering one of her seemingly happy eyes. “What do you say we get you cleaned up after this? Have a nice warm bath?” the girl looked the kind woman in her eyes nodding with a smile. Jack smiled patting the girls knee and smiled when she didn’t jump as much as she thought she would.

Jack closed the door behind them, the girl learning to trust her as much as she did Gavin. The water had to be changed several times as Jack washed the girl. Her hair was a light golden brown, her eyes two different colours, one a bright sparkling blue while the other was a steal grey. Her skin was pale, but not sickly as Jack had feared. The girl giggled as water was trickled on her after getting used to the feeling Jack was laughing along with her.

 

They kept the small child, each getting to look after her and play while the others worked and heisted. They started calling the girl Astra, a name that fit her well. She spent nights with each of the team when they offered for her to sleep in their rooms. Geoff knew they couldn’t get rid of her. Her smile shone brightly in their criminal lives, but they liked her and wanted to keep her. He cleared out one of the spare rooms with Ryan and Jack ready to give the girl her own room.


	2. The Vagabond and Astra

“Ry-an?” it was late, and everyone had gone to bed. Astra was scared from sleeping in her own room, it was only the third night but she still wasn’t used to being alone for too long-a-time. Astra had learnt to say few words, their names and basic words so she could talk if she wanted. Ryan looked up behind the couch. A small girl fidgeted with her sleeves and looked down from his gaze. “I’m scared” she said timidly with a slight accent. Ryan stood up walking over to the girl.  
The two sat together, Astra laying on him as he reclined on the couch to allow the girl optimal comfort. Ryan told her stories until she fell asleep and soon found himself drifting off as well, he grabbed the blanket over the back of the couch draping it across them kissing the girl’s forehead. 

No one dared wake the sleeping madman and the innocent girl when they woke in the morning. The madman must have had his insomnia play up again and Astra scared. The two-looked peaceful and Geoff wrote a note saying that they’d gone out and to not wait up for them as they’d probably be home late.   
Ryan was the Vagabond, the City’s most murderous criminal who made a name for himself before joining the crew. His persona was terrifying and made people run if he was rumored to be close by. Ryan was anything but behind closed doors, only the crew had seen him act childish and flub his words over and over. With Astra, he was free to be the parent he always wanted to be, they all were. Astra giggled as he chased her around with a red cape tied around his neck and a crown upon his head. Astra giggled as they played Kings and Queens, a game Astra ruled at. 

The team waked in to the lounge a mess and pillows scattered around the room, Astra rode her ‘horse’ and stopped just at the bottom of the stairs that lead guests to the lounge after entering through the door. She looked up as the door opened, Ryan on the other side of the room going quiet after hearing the door. He quickly rested his hand over a weapon close by as the door flung open and Geoff grinning bobbing down and opening his arms for the small child. Ryan smiled sighing happily as the Lads walked in behind Geoff who lifted the girl who had dropped the broom in order to run to the moustached man.   
“Did you have fun today?” Geoff asked happily as Jack took his scarf hanging it on his hook against the wall behind the door with hers. The girl nodded and Ryan began to clean up the lounge knowing that it was movie night. “I see you and Ryan had fun, why don’t you help him clean up and we can choose a movie” Astra nodded running around the lounge and picking up the pillows.

“What have we got ourselves into Jack?” Geoff said looking around the lounge, the movie still playing, but Astra asleep holding onto Ray and Michael’s hands, the crew asleep except for the two talking. Jack shrugged leaning into Geoff’s side with a smile on her face.   
“I don’t know, but I love it and I can’t wait for her to meet friends her own age” Jack smiled closing her eyes at the happy thought. The two-finished watching the movie before carefully lifting the sleeping child from the Lads to take her to her own room. The two woke the others telling them to go to bed, they had planned the next day as a fun day out.


	3. Confused and Worried Parents. A.K.A Meet Matt, Trevor and Jeremy

“So, is that your Daddy and Mommy?” a boy asked as Astra smiled playing in the sand pit. Jack and Geoff watching her with a smile while keeping an eye on the Lads who took to the playground and Ryan who was walking around the park waving to passing people. The girl shook her head as the boy was confused.  
“No, that’s Jackie and Geoff. They look after me” she smiled waving to them, they waved back and the tall boy laughed at her calling her stupid. She laughed it off thinking it was just the boy joking around as she went back to her sand castle. Gavin decided to join her with some leaves he had gathered for her.   
Astra was confused when she saw the boy leaving as he glared at her. She felt a little uncomfortable and went to stand behind Geoff. “What is it Astra? Was he mean to you?” Astra shook her head as the boy’s parents lead him away from the park. The sun was setting but they weren’t going home just yet.   
“I don’t know. He was just being annoying and glaring at me” she said. Jack looked to Geoff a little worried about it. They had all spoken about it when she was asleep, but the question came up of who should be under her immediate care, a parental figure. “He asked if you were my Mommy and Daddy” she said looking to the pair as Ryan came up to them with a smile offering Astra a juice box.  
“And what did you tell him?” Geoff asked looking carefully to the girl. She told them what she said to the boy and Geoff hugged her tightly. “Do you want to go and play with Ray, Michael and Gavin?” Geoff asked her seeing the Lads playing together on the field laughing at one another. Astra smiled and nodded looking over to them.   
Geoff put Astra down as Ryan took the juice box back from her as she ran off calling out to the Lads jumping into Michaels arms. “What do we do?” Geoff sighed. He knew the question couldn’t be avoided for much longer.   
“I don’t know…” He said watching the four playing in the distance as families began to pack up their things and leave. 

“Hello” Astra said cheerfully as she greeted three kids who looked a little worse for wear. Two of the kids jumped while one faced her with a shy smile. “My Name is Astra, what’s yours?” she asked offering her hand. The taller kid shook her hand.   
“My name is Matt, this is Jeremy and this is Trevor. They’re my brothers” he said. Astra took in the look of the three and smiled sympathetically. “What are you doing talking to us?” Matt asked as Astra waved to the two behind him. She shrugged.  
“Why not?” she asked. Matt was a little taken back by the girl. He told her that the three of them were abandoned by their parents and they hadn’t been able to find them and didn’t want to go to the place where children without parents go. “I was like that once” Astra smiled. “They helped me and now I can talk and do this” she said jumping up and rolling in a somersault across the ground. Matt laughed at the girl and Trevor ran and joined her on the grass. Matt took Jeremy’s hand and smiled to the younger warmly before following after the strange girl and his brother. 

“Who have we got here Astra?” Geoff asked with a smile ruffling the girl’s hair while Trevor and Jeremy hid behind Matt again. The three had played together while Astra smiled introducing the three. Geoff couldn’t help but notice how they looked. He wondered who their parents were and wanted to talk to them. “Where are your parents?” Geoff asked also noticing that there weren’t very many families around of looking for anyone.   
“We don’t know sir…” Matt said sadly looking back and holding his brothers hands tightly. Adults always wanted to take them to the place they hated and they never understood when he explained that their parents didn’t want them anymore.   
“Our Mommy came here with us a few days ago and we hadn’t seen her since” Trevor said poking his head out from Matt’s shoulder. Geoff was angry, how could anyone just abandon their kids at a playground? Geoff knelt down as he looked to the three.   
“How would you like to come back with us?” he said hugging Astra who giggled hugging Geoff with a smile. Jeremy seemed to be feeling a little talkative to the stranger saying that only if they can all go. “Of course, the three of you” Geoff said with a smile.   
“How can you look after the three of us with Astra as well?” Matt asked questioning the man who grinned. Matt looked a little confused, but didn’t say anything else since he believed that the man understood his question. “Our mommy and daddy said they couldn’t look after the three of us anymore…”  
“Well, I live in a big apartment I share with my friends. We all look after little Astra here so I’m sure we can look after a few friends of hers too” Geoff grinned as he put Astra on his shoulder offering his hands for the boys to take. Matt took his left hand with Jeremy still latched to his other one and Trevor bravely took his other one. 

Jack smiled and waved as she saw Astra and Geoff, her smile only fell a little when he saw three boys holding his hands as well. Jack nudged Ryan as she ran over to meet the five. She smiled bobbing down to see Jeremy. Matt spoke up first. “He is shy, he doesn’t talk to many people” he explained looking to the woman.  
“That’s okay, so what are your names?” she asked looking to them as they kept walking the rest of the way to the others. “My name is Jacqueline, but feel free to call me Jacj or Jackie, that’s what Astra does” she said happily taking the girl from Geoff’s shoulders and spinning her. The boys told the woman their names, Matt saying Jeremy’s and Trevor made grabby hands seeing as how Jack spun Astra around wanting it as well. Jack smiled letting him run into her arms lifting him just as she did with Astra.   
Geoff introduced the boys to the others as they acquainted themselves with each other, Jeremy was a little over run with people, but he was calming down a little after the initial interactions and beginning to open up. Astra guided the three down the hall into her room. While her room was the same size as the others, her room was decorated to make it seem like it was bigger. She had a single bed against the wall and few toys left scattered around the room.   
The three stayed in her room until Michael came with Gavin and Ray to take the boys and get them changed and bathed. Astra walked out into the lounge where she sat with Ryan watching Lilo and Stitch while Geoff made dinner and Jack went out to the shops to buy a few things. Geoff had taken the boys in and he wanted to make the comfortable. If they wanted to leave, they could as long as they were going to be safe. 

Geoff smiled as they all sat down for an impromptu movie night, the boys each lying with a Lad and Astra with Ryan. Trevor was asleep curled into Ray’s small frame, while Matt and Jeremy were in the middle of both Gavin and Michael holding hands even though they weren’t facing one another. Astra seemed to like sleeping with Ryan, he didn’t mind since he got sleep when the two were together if they weren’t playing around. “We have an adorable little Family here Geoff” Jack sighed happily looking up to her boss. He forgot that they were even crime lords for a while, just enjoying looking after a quiet girl with difficulty talking and now another three boys.


	4. The Story of the Princess and Her Five Princes

Astra sat excitedly bouncing on her bed with a cow plushie in her arms, Trevor and Jeremy running in to her room with Jack and Matt following them. Trevor climbed up onto the mattress while Matt helped lift Jeremy before following after his brother and sitting on the bed. Jack smiled to the four and sat in the middle of them with a book in hands.   
“Shall we begin where we left off last night?” Jack asked already knowing the answer the kids smiled nodding with grins all leaning closer to the book. Jack smiled and began to read from where the bookmark was placed. “So Cinderella was disheartened, she watched as her step-mother glared at her with an evil glare closing the door loudly in her face” Jack read on listening to the small comments that the kids had made.  
As the night progressed, one by one, the crew members walked past with soft smiles on their faces on their way to their rooms for the evening with a quiet goodnight. “Cinderella married her Prince, and they lived Happily Ever After” Jack smiled closing the book softly looking to the very sleepy faces of the kids. “Time for bed you four” Jack said quietly. The boys nodded saying goodnight to both Astra and Jack.   
Jack smiled as she checked on each of the kids before smiling softly; she loved them all. She walked around, seeing everyone around her in various stages of sleep wishing each a good night. She walked into her room and smiled sadly at it. She couldn't keep it up much longer, she was in love with her crew, her closest friends and couldn’t hide it forever. She knew it was weird, but she wanted her own Happily Ever After with her crew.

 

The apartment was quiet, four kids asleep in their beds and the sun was golden across the windows spilling into the open lounge dining and kitchen area. Jack was at the stove with a song in her heart and a smile across her thin lips. Geoff walked in behind her with a different tune whistling along to the beat in his mind; Ryan sitting on the couch after an early morning having only slept for a few hours.   
When you spend the better years of your life with people you hold close, you start to feel feelings for the others. It wasn’t normal for six grown adults to grow closer, but after helping four lost kids, robbing banks and running from the cops everyday, they couldn’t say they didn’t see it coming. The lingering looks of adoration when they were asleep with a small child, when they were running around and taking care of each other. Jack hummed softly flipping the last of the eggs on a plate for the Gents of the team.   
“Perfect as always” Geoff smiled looking to her with steel grey orbs, maybe a little too long to be friendly. Jack smiled taking Ryan a plate so he didn’t have to move noticing the slight limp the gent had from their last heist. The Lads would wake to a child atop them and a call from Jack, a smile evident in her voice. The three would walk out seeing the domestic sight with a fond smile as the kids ran around. They wanted nothing more than to call themselves a family.

 

“But Dan, they don’t even like me like that” Gavin said to his brother over a crappy internet connection. Being in the army, Dan was rarely ever available to see Gavin. Dan knew one thing to be true about his brother though, he was in deep for his crew. “If anything Geoff and Jack are definitely going to ask the other out soon” Gavin said sadly wanting to be apart of their lives as more than just a British Lad who was good at hacking and communications.  
“Gav, B, you can’t think like this. You’ll never know unless you try” the two spoke about their lives and what they were up to discussing when they could see each other again. Gavin missed Dan and couldn’t wait to see the taller mans face not in a choppy Skype window with terrible audio.

Gavin tried to pay more attention to the ones he wanted to call ‘Loves’ with more meaning than a just a British name for his friends. Gavin noticed small things that had always been there and worked out a plan. Dan better be right. 

The young lad asked Lindsay to look after the kids for the night while he asked his teammates for their love to return his feelings. Gavin was nervous as he asked each them to meet at their usual celebratory restaurant. Arriving first, Gavin sat at the table playing with the arms of his glasses while he waited for the crew to show up. Gavin dressed in a plain long sleeve button down shirt with his usual dress jeans and converse sneakers.  
Gavin looked up to see Ryan walk in with Michael, the pair clean-shaven with their usual signature jackets. Ryan had shucked his jacket off to reveal a black shirt that fit him almost a little too well. He had his golden brown hair tied back and a genuine smile instead of his usual emotionless face. Michael had his button down shirt with the cuffs rolled up midway to his elbow and his wild hair tamed by a brush. Michael sat next to Gavin greeting the younger lad as Ryan quietly greeted them looking at the menu, something he always did.  
Ray walked in wearing a formal version of his usual purple hoodie and jeans. Jack and Geoff walked in not long after wearing their usual formal attires and joined their crew taking the last of the free seats. Gavin smiled at his crew feeling more nervous than his first day meeting Geoff after attempting to hack him. The crew ordered their usual and Gavin noticed Ray being much quieter than usual as he played with the butter for his roll. “Are you alright Ray?” Gavin asked as discussions became quieter at the table.   
All eyes were on Ray as the youngest Lad looked up. He nodded but the others unconvinced asking him what was really wrong. “I…” he tried. Ray looked around seeing the worried eyes of his closest friends and crushes, he felt pressured to let his feelings free, but he would not cave. Nope. “I’m sorry but I love you all” He said quietly closing his eyes waiting for their disgusted reactions. But they never came.  
“That’s why I asked you all to meet me here this evening. So I could say those four words too” Gavin felt less nervous but the nerves were still evident in his accented tone. Michael looked either side of him grabbing Gavin and Ray’s hands. He felt the same, he was just waiting to see if his feeling were returned. Jack and Geoff were the next to speak, the feeling returned with smiles and hand squeezes. The crew all turned to face the mad man, a man who rarely showed any emotions, who rarely spoke about his past life from before joining the crew.   
“And I thought I was the only mad man here” Ryan smiled looking up from reading the menu for the 43rd time. His smile genuine and face full of an emotion he rarely showed until that moment, love. The crew were idiots, idiots in love and they couldn't wait to tell the kids they knew about their returned feelings. 

 

“Jackie found her Princes!” Astra cheered happily jumping up and down clapping. She walked into her room with Matt, Jeremy and Trevor after being picked up from Lindsay’s apartment the following day. Trevor giggled joining the girl while Matt and Jeremy sat on the girl's bed with smiles. The people they looked up to were happy and finally together; it was starting to kill Matt having heard the confessions while they were driving and watching movies with one of the adults.   
“It’s like a happily ever after like in the stories Jackie reads to us” Trevor said with a smile the three others agreed with him smiling as they sat in the girl’s room. Together, the four kids played while the adults were out in the lounge continuing about their day with bigger smiles and a calmer nature than they had ever thought possible. 

Gavin was happier than ever when Dan’s name appeared online. Michael smiled with an arm around the British lad and Ray poking his head in-view of the camera from in front of Gavin, the Gents standing behind the couch as Dan’s blurry face appeared with a smile as he fixed the scarf around his neck. The news was obvious and Dan congratulated them with a smile and looked at Gavin who had tears in his eyes.   
Gavin was happy Dan was right, Dan supported his decision and stayed by his side the whole time the pushed him and that made him happy, the others said yes and he was happier than he had ever been before in his life. His life was only going to get better and Gavin couldn’t wait to thank Dan when he got home.


	5. The Faint, Darker Memories Aren’t the ones I Should be Focusing on...

Matt was quiet about his nightmares and only went to Jack, Geoff or Ryan if he had a one as they were the ones he trusted the most to make him feel better. He had always been closer to the older three and could be found with them after a particularly bad nightmare.  
The sounds of the city outside usually relaxed him as he knew the six who had taken him and his brothers in were safe, but this was the first time all of them were on a heist. He knew that Lindsay, the woman Geoff had spoke of highly was a good person, but something made him stay in his bed with tears in his eyes, his nightmare fresh in his mind and all too real...

 

Matt was a happy only child at a young age. He watched his mother and father fighting and was confused until two small bundles of joy were shown to him. His mother was more concerned about one than the other, Matt was happy to have two brothers, he was only expecting one. Matt looked to the two small infants with a smile and held his hands out to them. “What are their names?” He asked grinning.   
“This is Trevor, he is your brother, and Jeremy is only your half brother” his mother said coldly at the mention of Jeremy. Matt was overjoyed; two younger brothers for him to play with? He couldn’t wait to know them more. As the years went by, Matt watched his brothers grow and his parents struggle and fight. They stayed together, but were always separate. He knew that their parents weren’t happy… they didn’t very much care for their children.   
Matt sat on his bed with his brothers either side of him leaning on him; they were in their house alone and the power had gone out. “Matt?” Jeremy’s quiet voice asked. Matt hummed looking to his youngest brother. “Do mommy and daddy still love us?” Matt bit his lip, seeing his youngest brothers' eyes sparkle with unshed tears in the moonlight seeping through their window made Matt stop. He couldn’t lie, but he couldn’t tell the truth either…  
“They’re very busy Jerem… No matter what you’ll always have me” Matt said kissing his brothers' forehead while Trevor agreed with his older brother. “Yes, and Trevor too” Matt chuckled seeing Trevor take his brothers hand. “Now, let’s get some sleep alright?” Matt said. The two nodded silently moving to their beds. Jeremy climbed his ladder while Trevor padded across their carpeted floor to his bed against the other wall. Matt wished his brothers a goodnight before closing his eyes. 

In the morning he woke to two small heads peeking out from his blankets, he smiled and sat up not disturbing the two small sleeping boys. He sat up and stretched hearing some yelling before a door slam making his brothers stir. Trevor opened his eyes first yawning as Jeremy nuzzled his face in the pillow cushioning his head.   
“Boys, get ready, we’re going to go to the park for a while today” their mother called out from their closed door. Trevors' eyes lit up as he jumped out of bed. He loved going to the park and running around with his brothers for a few hours. Jeremy turned around trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.  
“Come on Jerem, let’s get ready” Matt said patting his brothers back with a smile as Trevor ran back and forth from his bed to his cupboard with different clothes and pulling his shoes on falling back tying his laces. Jeremy opened his eyes and glared at Matt. Matt only laughed telling him to get changed and put his shoes on.

All changed and walking out into the lounge, Matt was concerned when he didn’t see their father, but didn’t question it since he was usually gone on a Saturday. Their mother handed each of them their backpack with their food and drinks in them, nothing out of the ordinary from any of their outings with their parents. Matt and his brothers followed their mother to her car and buckled their seats in. 

“We’re here” She said with a forced smile. Trevor and Jeremy quickly abandoning the car and running to the playground pushing one another playfully, Matt laughed from his seat and he took a slower approach. Their mother finished applying her makeup in the mirror smiling to Matt. She grabbed each of the boys back pack, Matt taking his own from her. Looking around, Matt saw a few kids he had seen around but usually avoided communication with. He wasn’t one to usually start a conversation with anyone and tended to keep to himself.   
“Matt! Wanna play with us?” Trevor called out from the top of the slide, Jeremy smiling behind him widely. How could Matt say no? He nodded calling out to them running up and putting his bag down where their mother put the others. She sat at one of the benches in a quieter place in the park and set to work on her phone. Matt ran to the playground where his brothers were and they played various games.

“I’m going to get a drink so you can’t get me!” Trevor called out to his brothers. Trevor had a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. He loved playing in the park, especially with his brothers. Trevor walked towards the bench Matt had said their mother was sitting at and was confused to see no one there. He called out for his mom as he unzipped his bag to get his drink. He looked around worried as he put his drink back in his bag.   
“Trevor? What’s wrong?” Matt asked with Jeremy following him as Trevor walked towards them with his arms folded. Matt knew Trevor folded his arms when he was confused or upset, seeing his brother look up to him with tears in his eyes was not a sight Matt liked. He pulled his brother into a hug and Jeremy pointed even if his was confused.   
“Where did mommy go Matt?” Trevor asked sadly. Matt furrowed his eyebrows looking to the abandoned bench. Surely she wouldn’t have left them… Matt pulled his brothers close, he didn’t want them to leave his sight.   
“I don’t know…” He said honestly. Matt was only young himself and he was the oldest of his siblings and had to be there for them until their mother came back for them. “We’ll stay here and wait for her to come back okay?” Matt offered. He took his brother to the bench and pulled their backpacks close to them and waited.

“She’s not coming back is she?” Trevor asked quietly, Matt turned to see his brothers looking to him, he couldn’t lie… “What are we going to do Mattie?” Matt was not ready to look after his brothers, he wasn’t even old enough to get a job yet… Matt took his brothers hands and lead them towards the cubbyhouse they had seen and decided that it was the best place for them to stay until their parents came for them.

Three days had passed and Matt sighed sadly, three days and cold nights with his brothers, abandoned in Los Santos park. They were approached by other parents, each wanting to take them away and leave them with an adoption service. Matt had heard that they split people up and ruined brothers and sisters alike. He denied their requests and left with his brothers in hand. Matt looked down to his sleeping brothers using Matt’s jacket as a minimal blanket. 

 

Matt laid in bed awake, he was safe, he was in a place he could call home. His brothers were asleep in their warm beds, his first real friend was asleep in her bed too. Matt was happy. He jumped hearing their apartment door open. He pushed his blankets down and pushed his door opening it to see his carers walking in with smiles on their faces and bags in hand. Matt watched as the Lads walked in their room and left the Gents in the lounge to sit and relax.   
Matt pushed his door open quietly and walked into the loungeroom where Geoff saw him first. “Hey there buddy, are you alright?” His concerned voice made both Jack and Ryan turn from the kitchen and watch the interaction between their leader and the oldest child. Geoff let Matt climb onto his lap as the young boy hugged him close. “Bad dream…?”  
Matt nodded into his chest as Geoff hugged his close calming him down. He was used to hearing the kids nightmares and he wouldn’t rest until they felt safe again. Geoff sat with Matt while Jack and Ryan sat either side whispering comforting words to him. Matt smiled, he was safe and he was home; to say.


	6. Old Dogs and New Homes

“Astra, Matt, Jeremy and Trevor. Come out here please!” Geoff called from the lounge room as the four came out of Matt's room.  
“What is if Geoff?” Trevor asked, he was the first one around the corner and his face broke out into a smile. Trevor caught sight a of an older looking dog and walked towards it kneeling on the ground, the other three joined him looking up to Jack and Geoff who were smiling down to them.  
“We found her walking without a collar and took her to the vet who scanned her for a micro-chip and did a check-up. They said that she was healthy and to take her to the pound” Geoff explained as the dog licked Jeremy’s face and Matt laughed. Astra looked up to the two-confused asking why they brought the dog to them. “We brought her with us because she’s our doggie now. Her name is Sadie” Geoff said as the dog barked happily tackling Astra playfully with the others laughing as the dog licked her face.   
“But where will she stay? We can’t keep a dog in this building” Matt said curiously as his brothers and Astra played with the dog behind him. He looked up to Geoff and Jack who smiled.   
“We have another surprise. Go put your shoes on and we’ll show you guys. But you have to be quick alright? And get Gavin too” Geoff called out as the four started running to their room, Sadie following after them happily. Jack turned facing Geoff as he put an arm around her. “Do you think this is a good idea?” Geoff asked his right hand-woman.  
“Yes, we all have spoken about this. Living in the countryside has always been a dream of yours. It’s one of the reasons we moved here; so you could get the money” Jack said with a kiss to his head. Geoff smiled hearing he squawking of Gavin and the entourage of feet hitting the floorboards. 

“Welcome to your new home” Michael and Ray called out as the kids took their blind folds off getting out of the car carefully. Astra smiled seeing the house and the boys stood behind her beaming as well. Sadie ran around barking happily as she took to jumping on Ray who fell backwards laughing.   
“We are all going to live here, all 11 of us” Geoff said as the kids turned to face him. Geoff knelt down to their level and smiled at their faces. “We will be able to stay here for a long time now, get you guys in school and even a few more pets to look after” Astra ran forwards wanting to hug her career. The boys followed after her knocking the crime leader to the ground as Jack shook her head walking to Michael who smiled sweetly to her.

 

“Astra, can you help Ray feed the chickens for Geoff please?” Jack asked the girl as they sat on the back porch together with their hair braided. The girl nodded chuckling and running to him as he screeched as one of the chickens started chasing him for food. Jack shook her head with a smile. “Do you think we should tell them about the papers soon?” Jack asked as Geoff wrapped his arms around her. Geoff kissed the side of her head with a smile.  
“Soon, I can’t wait to see their reactions in a few days” Geoff said happily before Ryan called out to them for dinner, Trevor running past them with Matt and Jeremy trailing behind with Gavin and Michael who were grinning stupidly, Geoff’s heart warmed at the thought of all of them together, as a family.


	7. Christmas with the Whole Gang

“Santa’s been! Santa’s been!” Astra cheered from the lounge room. Michael groaning and rolling over trying to get back to sleep before she came running in to wake each of them up. “Micoo” she said in the accent of the British Lad who sat up looking at her with a smile. “Wake up you three” She giggled with Jeremy behind her. The smaller was less shy having opened up to them and living up to his nick name of ‘Little J’ by Gavin.  
Trevor and Matt were having the same problem with the other three who could only smile seeing the Lads in the same predicament as them. Geoff walked to the kitchen to start the kettle while Jack got out her camera and started taking photos while Ray leant against Ryan trying to catch a few more moments of precious sleep. Jack quickly snapped a photo of the two while the kids opened their presents.  
Astra got a few new dresses and went to change into a blue one with a large white bow on the back, Jack snapped a few photos of her as well as the boys when they changed into some of their new outfits. The four looked around handing out other gifts to the adults that Santa left for them, they acted surprised and giggled at their reactions. “What about the ones in my room?” Trevor asked looking to his brothers and Astra. The three seemed to freeze with smiles before saying that they’d be right back.  
The six looked around a little confused, but touched that they had gotten them something too. Jack switched the camera to record setting the camera facing everyone on the television cabinet as the four came back with six haphazardly wrapped gifts and bright smiles. They ran around giving each their corresponding gifts. The six opened them and could only smile at them.  
Ryan was given a hand painted cow photo frame with a photo of all of them. Ray, an X-Box controller sticker covering that the four had drawn for him. Gavin had received a handmade stuffed creeper the four had worked on. Michael had gotten a few MLP figurines the four had found. Jack had received a few handmade crafts glued to hair clips, one Astra made specifically for Christmas as she came back wearing a matching one. Geoff was the last to open his. He opened it and smiled before anyone else could see what he had gotten. It was a mug with a photo of all of them on it. He turned it around to show everyone and stopped when he saw hand written words. 

Thank You Geoff for giving us another chance.  
We don’t know what we would have done without you.  
Yeah, Thank’s Geoff. Thank’s everyone  
You are all the Bestest Ever. Of all time!

It was a line written by each of the kids. Geoff teared up showing it to Jack who smiled nodding knowing that he loved the mug. “There’s one more, but it’s one for you all to share” Jack said as the others leaned forwards a little as the four looked to the woman. “Geoff, would you?” She asked looking to him. Geoff smiled nodding.  
“We’ve been thinking about this for a long time. As you four know we have all been looking after you for a little while now” the kids nodded as Geoff returned with a neatly wrapped box. “You guys can say no, we won’t pressure you into anything if you don’t want it” Jack made sure as the kids nodded understanding.  
“Go on, open it” Geoff said with a smile handing them the box. The four opened it together giggling as they ripped the paper. Matt lifted the lid of the box looking inside. He picked up the papers as Jeremy tried to read them over his brothers shoulder.  
“Adoption papers?” Trevor said looking up to the six who were in front of them. Matt’s eyes widened as he read the papers more, being the older and better reader, he finished them properly first. Trevor’s eyes lit up beaming as he ran to hug them, the others following. “Best Christmas Present Ever!” He beamed in Gavin’s arms. Astra looked around as the group hug was initiated, the camera still rolling. 

They had found their Purpose, they just took a little while to let it find them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this chapter of life  
> I hope those of you who read this enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first work.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
